Wish list
by Water-ice
Summary: A short story in honor of Sakura and Syaoran. They meet again after he had left to Hong Kong. CHAPTER UPDATED a small part from Syaoran's point of view!


Wish list

         **Author's** note:** Hi there! If you have already read this story, I updated a small part from Syaoran's point of view, almost at the end! Read, if you want... Sorry for the inconvenient! By the way, I don't own anything in this story!**

________________________________________________

            _Will… I find that person? Is… someone for me, out there in this huge world? I wish... I could find that person soon enough... I'm so lonely. I have nobody to talk to... To tell how I'm feeling right now... Syaoran... I miss him! _

            "Sakura!" She heard a familiar voice calling her, very distant and yet so close from her. _Syaoran... Is he that someone? _

            "SAKURA!"

            "What!?" She replied back to reality. She sat on her bed and looked at the big black eyes of Kero-chan staring at her. 

            "I'm hungry!" Kero-chan yelled with his stomach grunting loudly. Sakura stared at him and sighed heavily. 

            "Wait here. I'll go pick something for you..." Sakura rose to her feet and left the room heading for the kitchen... _I still remember the times we spent together... Fighting for the Clow cards... He... Protecting me... And then, in the end he told me... He loved me... But I don't know what I feel! I said I was going to wait for him... But two years without him... Why can't he come back?I wish he could come back for me... I wish he could be here with me and never leave again... I wish... I wish... _

            "Sakura! Are you sleeping awake?" Touya, her big brother asked watching her holding the knife to cut the cherry cake but not making any move. Sakura jumped hearing his voice and sighed. "You've been day dreaming a lot, lately. What's wrong?"

            "Nothing!" Sakura replied. She cut one big slice of the cake and placed it on a white porcelane plate. "I'm fine!" She left Touya on the kitchen and went back to her room. Still, in a dreamy way.

            "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! You sure know me well! Cherry cake! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kero-chan said swallowing the big slice. Sakura watched him with her eyes wide open and let herself fall on the bed again. "Sakura... Are you thinking about Syaoran?" She heard Kero-chan asking with his mouth full of cake. She let out another sigh and kept her silence. Kero-chan's face appeared right in front of her green eyes. "You're thinking about him!"

            "Kero-chan! Leave me alone please..." She said, her voice shaking lightly.

            "Fine... But if you want to talk with me... You know where you can find me!" He then, went back to his "room" in the drawer.

            _I'm sorry Kero-chan... But I can't control myself... I need to be with him... _

            *******

            _I'm back... _He thought reaching the entrance of the airport so full of people entering and leaving, that it was almost impossible for him to give a step without steping on someone's foot. Finally, he was able to breathe the air outside, but it wouldn't be long since a taxi was waiting to take him to his house. Once inside the car, he caught himself thinking about... her. _God! How I miss her... I wander what she's doing right now... Probably having fun, or something... How I wish to be with her again. But, what if she... doesn't...? Sakura... Two years without her... I can't even believe I'm back to Japan, again! Slowing down, the car stoped. He was at home again. Paying and closing the door of the taxi, he looked up at his house. _The same... As always it will be. _That's when something surprised him. The door of his house opened widely, revealing Meirin. _

            "HI!"

            ********

She walked towards her desk and picked one photo of her, Tomoyo and... Syaoran on the park. She remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

            ~~~~~~

            "Ahhh... What a beautiful day!" Tomoyo said closing her eyes and breathing the fresh air.

            "Yeah... Finally the classes ended!" Sakura said sitting on the green fresh grass from the park they all loved to go for a walk.

            "Sakura... I need to ask you something..." Syaoran started, his cheeks growing hot.

            "Hi there everyone!" Meirin came, and took a photo of the three of them. "So this where you were! I looked all over for you!" She then, sat between Sakura and Syaoran

            "Meirin! Let's take a walk, ok? I have something to speak with you!" Tomoyo said, tying to leave Sakura and Syaoran alone.

            "But... I just arrived!" Meirin replied being pulled by Tomoyo.

            "We'll be back soon!"

            ~~~~~~~

            Sakura wandered what he wanted to say to her that day, since they kept the silence between them, when their friends left. _If I could turn back time... But now it's too late. _She rest her head on her hands and let out a sad gasp. Her heart beating faster... A tear fell from her eye.

            "Sakura! He's here!" Tomoyo broke into her room.

            ***

            She ran... Just as fast as she could, not feeling her legs or the tiredness winning over her. _He's here. Those words filling her head. _He's here... _She was going to see him again. His brown hair, his amber brown eyes, his voice... Feel his skin... After so long... He was finally in Japan. She was going to see him again. __I hope he still remembers me... Of course he remembers... He has to!  __I wish I could fall in his arms and never let him go again. She ran faster. Just the thought of hearing his voice and being with him again was giving her more strenght to continue runing. Barely breathing from the excitment to see him again. __Am I dreaming? Or is this reality? __It's real... I know it is... She arrived at the park and stoped, putting her hands on her knees to recover her breath. __I can't rest! Where is he?_

~~~

            "What?" Sakura asked Tomoyo who had tears of joy in her eyes.

            "Syaoran! He's back! Meirin phoned me to warn you! But your phone wasn't working, so I came as fast as I could. He is at the park. Waiting for... you." Tomoyo informed breathing fastly. No more words were needed. Sakura left everything and started running out of her control.

~~~

            She looked around her... Trees, flowers, empty benches, when finally she saw the back of his head. He was sitting on a green bench looking away. Not realizing she was there. Tears filling her eyes. She took a step forward, her knees shaking... Her heart almost exploding inside her, because of the happiness she was feeling at each step she gave towards him. She walked slowly towards him and put her hand on her mouth, crying softly. He, feeling a presence looked up to her and smiled shyly. He got up, still looking tenderly at her.

            "I thought you would be happy to see me." He teased watching her tears rolling down her cheeks. She let out a giggle and slowly walked closer to him. He put his arms around her waist and leaned her softly against his body. She rested her forhead on his shoulder and they both wished to stay in that embrance forever. She looked straight into his brown eyes... They were together again... Their warm lips met.

            _If wishes were stars... There would be no night._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi! So, did you like it? It's in honor of Sakura and Syaoran! Please send me reviews about what you think! ************************** ^-^ Thank you!

            (Thanks a lot for those who reviewed! The reviews are really important to me! Thank you! You're the best!)


End file.
